mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jetlag Productions
Jetlag Productions was an American-Japanese animation studio that, just like the similar studio Golden Films, has created a number of animated films based on different, popular children's stories, while at the same time creating a few original productions. Produced mainly for the American market, the films were animated in Japan by KKC&D Asia among South Korean companies and were later released directly to VHS through the GoodTimes Home Video distribution company. Years later, with the introduction of DVD, a newer department of the same company, GoodTimes Home Entertainment, distributed the films in that new format. The films in Jetlag's catalog were dubbed into many different languages and were distributed by international departments of the GoodTimes corporation. Since 2005, the Gaiam company has held the copyrights to Jetlag Productions' animated films, following GoodTimes Entertainment's filing for bankruptcy. History Jetlag Productions started out as a small animation company assisting in the productions of such series as "The New Adventures of He-Man" in 1990 and "Conan the Adventurer" in 1992 until it was approached by Joe, Ken and Stan Cayre (known artistically as the Cayre Brothers) of GoodTimes Entertainment. The company then replaced Golden Films as GoodTimes' provider of budget animated productions when the contract with that company expired. Under the name of their new establishment, the Cayre Brothers produced a series of animated films that were very similar to those from Golden Films in style. Beginning their releases in 1994 Jetlag Productions produced a total of seventeen different animated films, thirteen adaptations of existing material and four original features. All seventeen films were around 45 minutes in length and were released as direct-to-video VHS features under the "GoodTimes" name by GoodTimes Home Video. Their last release was The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which was released on April 30, 1996, just before GoodTimes turned to a new company, Blye Migicovsky Productions for their new line of animation releases. Jetlag Productions' films were revived on DVD under a "Collectible Classics" label in 2002 by GoodTimes Entertainment. The new releases were widely available until GoodTimes filed for bankruptcy in 2005 and all assets were transferred to Gaiam. Titles Fairy tale and short story adaptations * Cinderella (1994), based on Charles Perrault's fairy tale and also on Brothers Grimm's 1697 and 1812 fairy tale * The Jungle Book (1995), based on the "Mowgli" stories from Rudyard Kipling's 1894 novel * Little Red Riding Hood (1995), based on Charles Perrault's fairy tale and also on Brothers Grimm's 1697 and 1812 fairy tale * The Nutcracker (1995), based on E. T. A. Hoffmann's 1816 short story * Sleeping Beauty (1995), based on Charles Perrault's fairy tale and also on Brothers Grimm's 1697 and 1812 fairy tale * Snow White (1995), based on Brothers Grimm's 1812 fairy tale Myths and legends adaptations * Pocahontas (1994), also known as The Adventures of Pocahontas: Indian Princess, based on the life of Pocahontas * Hercules (1995), based on the legendary hero from Greek mythology Literary novel adaptations * Alice in Wonderland (1995), based on Lewis Carroll's 1865 novel * Black Beauty (1995), based on Anna Sewell's 1877 novel * A Christmas Carol (1994), based on Charles Dickens's 1843 novel * Heidi (1995), based on Johanna Spyri's 1880 novel * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), based on Victor Hugo's 1831 novel Original works * Happy, the Littlest Bunny (1994), written by Larry Hartstein * Leo The Lion: King Of The Jungle (1994), written by George Bloom * Curly, the Littlest Puppy (1995), written by Larry Hartstein * Magic Gift of the Snowman (1995), written by Larry Hartstain Category:Jungle animals Category:RABBITS Category:Dogs cats parrots monkeys Category:SAVANNAH FILMS Category:DINGO PICTURES BOYS Category:Film companies Category:Companies of USA Category:Companies of Japan